Now or Never
by Teeg The Original Taioragirl
Summary: Okay.........Taiora! Sorato fans beware. Also read and review, thanx ^_^


D/C: I don't own digimon ......ect. You know the drill

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Here is another song fic. I'm sure the song has been used, but I dun care.

__

~Anything that looks like this is the song. ~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now or Never

Sora stood silently watching a random star in the sky. She thought about the event backstage that cold winter night Tai had finally asked Sora out. Now the girl had some confused feelings.

Matt watched her face go from blank to confused. "She is still thinking of him." He thought staring at his stressed girlfriend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

~I know when he's been on your mind. ~

~That distance look is in your eyes~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was two months later. Malomyotismon was destroyed and gone for good. The World had nearly forgotten what happened. 

Tai ask Sora to a concert. Just when she figured Tai as a lost cause. Ever since then Sora would think about Tai.

Matt just prayed and hoped that she would figure it out. You know, Stop fussing over that boy and think of just Matt. Yet, time did nothing. The poor blonde never got all of Sora's attention and He was getting tired of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

~I'd thought with Time you'd realize it's over, over~

~It's not the way I choose to live~

~And something Some where's got to give~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He cared a lot for Sora, but he just didn't have her completely. Tai still had this hold on her and there was nothing Matt could do about it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

~As sharing this relationship gets older- older~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai could see the so-called "happy" couple walking in the park. He wasn't following them. It just so happened that he saw them walking from his balcony. He was watching Sora carefully. He finally got the courage to ask her out and she refuses. "I can't believe she went for Matt!" He spoke aloud to himself. "I would do anything to get her back, " He whispered closing the sliding door. Tai was ready to kill Matt, but Matt was no where in sight anymore. Besides what was the use?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

~You know I'd fight for you~

~But how can I fight someone who isn't even there~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The auburn haired girl was his best friend. He knew almost all that was to be known about Sora. Tai experienced sides of Sora no one else have had. 

Tai began to care about Sora deeper. He had a hunch that Sora liked him, but he was to scared to admit he did too. Now she finally knew and it was two late. "I don't care anymore! She should be here with me!" Tai shouted closing the front door to the apartment. He figured the Lovebirds had already headed home due to it being past 1 in the morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

~I've had the rest of you ~

~Now I want the best of you~

~I don't care if that's not fair~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai just so happened to run into the two he wanted to avoid. A few words of hello were exchanged. Sora blinked and Matt put his arm all _"She's mine" _around her. Sora just shrugged Matt off and started walking in a faster pace. She gave Matt a _"Not at the moment" _look. The two boys caught up to her...Tai on her right and Matt to her left.

Sora walked in silence, as did the rival boys. Every once and awhile Matt would send a _"Back off"_ look to Tai; Who responded with a childish _"Make me!" _face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

~Cause I want it all or nothing at all~

~There's no where left to fall it's now or never~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora was frustrated. She was trying to figure out what to do. She liked Matt.. A lot in fact. He just wasn't as Fun or what she wanted. Tai wasn't helping. She had liked him, too. He was her childhood crush that bloomed into longing and love. And by the time the dimwit confessed. He was late as usual. Then it went back to Matt. He was too serious and yet fun, but he was no Tai. And well Tai.. He was just Tai. Sora had come to what she thought was best. She was ganna stick with Matt.

Tai glanced at her "What an Idiot I am! I should have just called. Nope, Had to wait and she left me for Rock Star ISHIDA!" Tai growled as he thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

~Is it all or are we just friends~

~Is this how it ends with a simple telephone call~

~You leave me here with nothing at all~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The path the three were on went in a huge circle. Back to where her and Matt started their walk, Sora was still frustrated. She figured to stay with Matt, but it gave her a sinking feeling of dread in her stomach. She had to sit. Up ahead was a bench near the apartments. Tai and Matt almost walked past her. "Why are you here again?" Matt asked sarcastically. "I was going for a walk when I met up with your ugly mug!" Tai snapped back.

Sora coughed, as the boys walked past arguing further. Then silence, But not before Tai made some quiet remark about Matt being a jerk. "I should get going.....I know when I am not welcomed." Tai added louder. "I'm not stopping you, am I?" Matt uttered as he sat real close next to Sora. Sora kind of sulked and scooted towards the empty part of the bench; leaving matt in the cold.

Tai was just about to disappear when out of No where "WAIT TAI!" Sora yelled jumping to her feet. Sora couldn't stand the thought of never knowing how it might have been. And Tai deciding to leave just clinched it. Matt was startled by Sora's sudden out burst. He fell straight off the bench.

Sora didn't care about Matt at that moment. She just looked forward and Ran. Tai stopped almost on instinct. He started to wipe away the tears in his eyes. He didn't want Sora to see him like this. The girl was out of breath as she caught up to Tai. "Wait...." She said breathing heavy. Tai didn't reply anything as they locked eyes. Sora saw he was crying and so was she. To an on looker it would look as thought they were reminiscing and talking with out words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

~There are times it seems to me~

~I'm sharing you with memories~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora had this angelic look in the moonlight. Tai wanted to embrace her, But didn't.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

~I feel it in my heart but I don't show it - show it~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora just had this look on her face as though she was stressed over an issue. It had this look of confusion and pain. As Sora continued to gaze, her facial features changed to Love and caring. Tai felt like he was in some far off place. The look in her eyes was pure and wonderful.

Matt caught up to the pair. Sora ignored him at first and gazed deeper into Tai.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

~Then there's times you look at me~

~As though I'm all that you can see~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello! Earth to my GIRLFRIEND!" Matt says waving his hand in front of the two. 

Returning back to reality Sora blinked and became confused again. Tai felt like punching Matt, but he felt bad for Sora. It wasn't Matt's fault completely. After all Matt was a friend of his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

~Those times I don't believe it's right I know it- know it. ~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Matt! I'm so sorry!" Sora began "I didn't mean to just ditch you back there..."She started drifting off.

Tai figured this was a good time to leave the scene. He said his goodbyes with no protest from Matt. Tai didn't wanna go he just knew he had to. Things were getting to complicated. As he walked across the street Sora was still in his head.

Sora watched him leave and she continued her stare towards the apartment complex. Sora started up the covo with no feeling or tone in her voice "Matt, I decided to give up on Tai. He is no longer ganna be what I desire. I care only for you" as Sora ended that sentence she started to whimper. 

Matt only stared at Sora's face. He could see her sorrow and he wanted to cry. He knew by the Tears on her cheek and low voice that it was time to let her go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

~Don't make me promises~

~Baby you never did know how to keep them well~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A/N: *T.G. has her buddy Digifan3:16 cover her eyes* I'm ganna be killed by Taiora Fans, But I'll make it up to you I promise! ****Sorato Kiss in 5.......... 4.......... 3............................... 2.............................*Digifan3:16 closes his eyes* 1**** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)

Matt gave Sora a small nudge in the side. He lifted her chin and looked her straight in the face. "Sora, Listen to me" he whispered. His blue eyes started to tear up. He leaned over and pressed his lip to hers. She was a bit shocked at first, but didn't back down right away. Matt put his right hand on the back of her head. The two parted lips and No tongue was involved. Both Matt and Sora felt that it was not right at the moment. Sora opened her eyes and gave a half smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

~I've had the rest of you~

~Now I want the best of you~

~It's time for show and tell~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A/N: *T.G's eyes are uncovered, but she seems to be tied up. * I wrote that! *cries* Like I said I'M SOOOOO SORRY! Digifan3:16 I can't make it up IF I'm tied up! *T.G's hands are untied* Better MMMHHhhhhhmmmpppphhhh *Digifan3:16 gags her and is ready to kill* O.o Epp.....)

Tai made a sarcastic remark "And what a beautiful view of the park. Yeah, Mom just PEACHY!"

Tai could see everything that was happening on the bench. He saw them kiss. "That's it, I've lost!" Tai yelled as he slammed the balcony door. Tai fell onto his bed and damn near cried into his pillows. (Poor Tai. *Looks at Digifan3:16*..........HELP!) "I've lost her and I can't get her back!" He yelled sitting up. His hair was messed up, His face was red, and Tears were falling as he hit his pillow. He finally calmed down and drifted to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

~Cause I want it all or nothing at all~

~There's no where left to fall it's now or never~

~Is it all or are we just friends. ~

~Is this how it ends with a simple telephone call~

~You leave me here with nothing at all. ~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt hoped that the kiss could help Sora consider him as the best choice. To Matt's disappointment Sora seemed to be more confused. Matt gave in and spoke softly "Sora I know you have to go to him. He cares a lot about you and by that happy look on your face you do too." 

Sora looked at him "I'll call you later Matt, I promise."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

~Cause you and I~ 

~Could lose it all if you got no more room~

~No room, Inside for me in your life~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora still had that smile on her face. The one that broke Matt's heart. To Sora the confusion was gone. "Thank you Matt. You're a great friend," The girl added as she gave Matt one last kiss on the cheek. The crimson eyes of Sora began to drown in tears. (Aww.........)

Matt was heart broken, but he was strong. He knew deep down inside that she was never to be his. Now on that chilly February night he accepted it. The blond singer strolled home heart broken and calm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

~Cause I want it all or nothing at all~

~There's no where left to fall~

~When you reach the bottom it's Now or Never~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(HA HA HA! *Coughs* See! *T.G gets untied* I am just getting started)

Sora called Tai when she got home. Tai being asleep didn't answer the phone. Sora left a message and Felt empty believing Tai hated her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

~Is it all or are we just friends~

~Is this how it ends with a simple telephone call~

~You leave me here with nothing at all~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora walked over to Tai's apartment the next day. He still hadn't returned her call and she was getting worried. "Great, Now I bet he hates me!" She said coming up to the door.

It was late in the afternoon and Tai was home. He answered the door "Oh......Hi" he muttered. He acted as though he didn't care, but the truth was his heart was racing.

"Can I come in?" She asked with hope in her voice.

"Sure, If Matt don't mind!" He mocked. 

"Tai!?" She squeaked.

"Sorry" he apologized.

"It's OK I forgive ya!" She smiled.

The two made their way to the kitchen. The girl was dressed in her everyday Flares and Red sports top. Tai not having done anything that day was still in what he wore to bed. This so happened to be what most boys wear to bed. (BOXERS AND A MUSCLE SHIRT! Yum...^_^.......I'm okay _) Sora hopped on the empty counter top and Tai grabbed a Pepsi from the fridge. 

Sora waited for the right moment to tell Tai what was going on. "So why are you here?" Tai asked as he started to chug the Pepsi. Sora thought "Perfect!" As she saw Tai go. Before he could finish Sora blurted it out "Matt and I broke up!" 

Tai almost choked as he spit out his pop projectile style. The pop ended up mostly on Sora who was now annoyed. Tai a little horse asked "Why?" Still choking. Sora hopped off of the counter and patted Tai on the back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

~Cause I want it all or nothing at all~

~There's no where left to fall~

~It's Now or Never~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You, Tai." Was all she replied.

"Really, well in that case, Sora?" He asked.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"I know it is all soon and stuff. Not, to mention you got Pepsi rolling off of your face. But, Would you maybe, wanna catch a movie with me. Sometime? Not that it matters.. I know other girls I could ask?" Tai said trying to act cool and basically like a man.

"Tai?" She cooed.

"Yeah?" He says.

"SHUT UP!" She said standing in front of him.

"I take that as a no" He said chuckling.

She looked him straight in the eyes. "You want an answer, huh?" She took that moment to grab the back of his neck with her left hand. Tai had no objections. Sora brought his lips to hers and the kiss began. Tai hoping this wasn't a dream brought his two hands up. He stopped them right below Sora's shoulder blades. Sora tilted her head to the right as Tai did also in the opposite direction. The lips parted and Sora let Tai's Tounge enter her mouth. 

Tai couldn't believe what was happening. Sora had been wanting this for years. Now she had it and it was bliss. Tai's hand would move to her sides every once and awhile. Sora explored Tai's mouth at this moment too. The Kiss lasted like this for seven minutes when Sora came up for air. Sora was blushing and so was Tai. 

Tai busted up laughing "And what is so funny Mr. Mood breaker!" Sora snapped. 

"Oh, Nothing. It is just that you're all sticky from Pepsi."

"So are you Tai!"

"That too...."He added.

"Great way to spoil the mood....."Sora whimpered.

"Well, I wasn't ganna say this, but The Pepsi on your mouth made you taste sweeter" He said all seductive. 

Sora giggled "Thanks..... I think." 

"Welcome!" Tai said back in the normal tone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

~ Is it all or are we just friends~

~Is this how it end with a simple telephone call~

~You leave me here with nothing at all~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt lived a good life. He became friends with a Sora look a like. Her name was Jamie (Calist426. You know who I'm Talking about.....^_^). Matt and Jamie shared a lot in common. Soon the two fell in love and married. They lived long happy lives. 

The End.......

So how did you all like it? Please review. The more I get the more I write. And Non of you Matt fans can say I screwed Matt over. He is happy! So umm....Err.. there! I will be doing some other couple fics. I am trying to decide on it. Please vote and tell me what you wanna read. 

Just know I don't do the following:

Mira 

Taito

Michi

Sorato

Daikari.

Any other one is good. Remember, I don't have any opinion of who Mimi belongs with except Tai. Thankies readers and writers and have a great day. Taiora Forever! Laterz~Taioragirl (A.K.A ~ T. G)


End file.
